Palabras esenciales
by Lady Macduff
Summary: La historia está en las puertas de su final, es tu decisión de seguir leyendola. Hermione ha optado entre Inglaterra y Australia, entre Ron y Zack...sigan leyendo!
1. Recuerdos

**Palabras esenciales  
  
Capitulo primero: recuerdos  
  
**Estaba allí enfrascado en él mismo dentro de su propio cubículo en una de las oficinas del ministerio de Magia. No tenía noción de cuanto tiempo estaba perdiendo, pero no le importaban en lo absoluto. Recorrió con la vista su escritorio: había unos pergaminos para firmar, un informe y unos portarretratos. Allí incrementó su atención, eran 2, uno de su familia y el otro de sexto año en Hogwarts. La escena era muy alegre, había dos hombres uno de cabellos negros que sostenía una snitch y otro de cabellos rojos que sostenía una escoba; entre ellos una mujer de cabellos ondulados marrones sonreía mientras los tomaba a ambos de la cintura. Como era una foto del mundo mágico las tres personas aún movían sus bocas al reír, pero el de cabellos rojos estaba muy sonrojado por la mano de ella.

Sonrío ente la foto, recordó que eso se remontaba cuando habían ganado por sexta vez la copa de Quidditch. Hubiese deseado que el tiempo volviera atrás, para estar los tres juntos, volver a sus aventuras, sus peleas y sus reconciliaciones. Pero ese año pasó y pronto tenían al séptimo curso arriba de ellos y con eso la despedida definitiva de Hogwarts, su querido castillo. Recordó el último día, muy triste por cierto; recordó también que quince días antes de ese día su mejor amigo había dado su vida para salvarlos a todos y poniéndole fin a la existencia de Lord Voldemort. Ya no le daba miedo ese nombre.

** --Flash Back----**

_Era el último día del séptimo curso y todos querían aprovechar al máximo. Sobretodo ellos dos. La retiró de la Biblioteca, donde realizaba sus últimas revisiones en la sección prohibida, a la cual había logrado tener acceso recién ese año. Pasearon, hablando, por las orillas del lago. La tarde comenzaba a caer y el cielo se teñía de colores entre rojo y amarillo, pasando por el rosado. _

_Sentía que sino se confesaba en ese momento estallaría. Se detuvieron entre unos árboles. Ella perdió su mirada en las montañas, donde el sol mostraba los últimos rayos del día. Cuando las estrellas invadieron la escena ella comenzó a llorar lenta y silenciosamente. Él se asustó, pero no dudo en acurrucarla entre sus brazos, cabía perfectamente como si ese sitió se hubiera hecho para ella. Sabía que desde que Harry murió se había vuelto muy sensible y el solo hecho de dejar el colegio para emprender la vida real, sin puntos, ni torneos de Casas; la destrozaba por dentro._

_ -Ron...no me quiero ir... aquí están todos mis recuerdos de Harry...él era como mi hermano... ahora voy a estar sola?- no continuó, solo siguió llorando._

_ El chico la apretó con fuerza y ella fue capaz de escuchar sus agitado latidos. _

_-Herm...los recuerdos de Harry están dentro de nosotros, vivos en nuestros corazones- se quebró, entonces algunas lagrimas también bañaban su rostro- además, no estas sola...yo estoy contigo...yo no te quiero.. te amo. _

_La chica de separó de él y lo miró confundida, sintió el terror de tener que responderle; por lo que se hecho a correr cuesta arriba en dirección al castillo. Esa vez, sería la última. No la pudo ver ni en el Gran Salón, ni siquiera en el tren. _

**----Fin del Flash Back—**

Sacudió la cabeza saliendo por fin de ese nudo de pensamientos perturbadores. Prosiguió a leer el informe: _Hombres lobo invaden un pequeño pueblo en Stoke-on-Trent_

Lo leyó con atención, puesto que debía ir a ese pueblo para investigar, ahora que era un prestigioso Auror tenía trabajos como ese y viajaba mucho tiempo. No tuvo muchas novias en el periodo de los 5 años que le prosiguieron a la salida de Hogwarts, sobre todo por el hecho que el amor hacia Hermione se había instalado cómodamente en su corazón y no tenía ni las mínima gana de salir. A sus 22 años seguía enamorado de unos ojos almendra y unos rulos marrones.

Nuevamente agitó su cabeza librándose de esos pensamientos. No podía evitarlo, hoy se cumplían 5 años de la salida del colegio, es decir, 5 años que lo veía. Rogaba a veces poder verla, un momento, aunque sea para que ella quizás le muestre que se había casado, que tenía un lindo hogar; fuera la que fuera, no importaba. Se levantó y salió de allí, necesitaba agua.  
  
Cuanto tiempo sin vernos a la cara

Si hoy tan sólo te pudiera acariciar

Ay, te extraño tanto, tanto corazón

Que no sabes  
  
Todo pasa tan deprisa en estas calles

En un cerrar de ojos todo termin

Yo no sé por qué te fuiste Sin decir adiós  
  
¿Por qué te vas?,¿Por qué vas?

Cuando te quiero de más

Me hace falta tu calor aquí en mi cama

Sin tu sonrisa cielo, el sol se me apag

Yo no sé si es mejor morirme de amor, no s  
  
¿Por qué te vas?,¿Por qué vas?

Cuando te quiero de más

Dile al cielo que no puedo

Dile que no sé vivir sin ti

Eso pasa por quererte de más

Dile que es mejor morirme de amor  
  
¿Por qué te vas?,¿Por qué vas?

Cuando te quiero de más

¿Por qué te vas?,¿Por qué vas?

Cuando te quiero de más  
  
_Continuará... _

NdA: Hola!! El primer capitulo está terminado, ahora solo falta el resto ;; Realmente espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que ante cualquier cosa pueden dejar un Rewie( no me voy a enojar -) Espero tener pronto el segundo cap.


	2. En el café Paisley

**Capitulo 2: En el café Paisley**  
  
El viaje había sido cansador y lo último que quería hacer era salir, pero sabía que debía encontrarse con su vieja amiga, por orden explicita. Desarmó su bolso de viaje y retiró gran parte de la ropa que había allí adentro. Se detuvo un momento y comenzó a rodear con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba era un lujoso hotel en el centro de Londres. Terminó de acomodar la ropa en un pequeño guardarropa de elegantes puertas de madera lustrosa. Se asomó por la ventana, la cual daba a un balcón. Desde el balcón sintió el viento primaveral agitarse entre sus cabellos. Miró con tranquilidad el gran movimiento de la ciudad de Londres, la vida allí era tan agitada como en Sydney, donde había vivido desde hacía 5 años. Huyendo de todos los recuerdos y el dolor que le traía Inglaterra.

-Buenas- sintió una voz muy conocida para ella.

-Zack, terminaste con tus maletas?- le preguntó ella a un chico alto de cabellos marrón claro y ojos verde intenso, casi como los de Harry; él era su mejor amigo desde que había entrado en la Gran Universidad de Artes Mágicas, la G.U.A.M..

-Claro, tu no tenías que salir?- preguntó él asomándose por la ventana- Wow...que movimiento -Si, en esta ciudad vivía yo.

-Ah

-Zack... o te das la vuelta o sales, voy a cambiarme- dijo ella tomando unos jeans gastados y una blusa blanca.

-Doo... Hermy, te he visto en bikini millones de veces... tu crees que verte con tu ropa interior me asustará?

-Mejor sales- le aseguró severa sacándolo de la habitación

Se sacó las prendas y se puso las otras. Pero antes de salir, tomó un pequeño bolso de mano y sacó un portarretrato. Allí estaba ella y sus dos amigos, aun con los uniformes de Hogwarts, mostrando los tres sus EXTASIS, todos aprobados con excelentes calificaciones.

-Estoy de vuelta, chicos- murmuró ella dejando la foto en la mesa de noche

El café Paisley( en ingles son los dibujos búlgaros) estaba atiborrado de gente, magos, brujas y muggles. El recinto se encontraba unas 2 cuadras del ministerio y como era un costumbre en la vida de Ron, iba a comer su almuerzo allí. Se sentó en una mesa cercana a la ventana y pidió un sándwich y un pumpkin, aunque encubiertamente la camarera, una mujer regordeta de cabellos oscuros y mirada azul, sabia que quería un jugo de calabaza. Pero había tanto muggles que no se podían pedir ese tipo de cosa, al menos directamente.

Llevaba cinco minutos esperando en el café Paisley y sus nervios aumentaron al darse cuenta que también esta allí un personaje que no debería estar; cuando la vio aparecer, con su jean y su blusa, ella se sentó en la mesa donde una cara muy conocida la hacia señas, una mujer de cabellos rojos hasta los hombros, ojos azules y llevaba puesto un corto vestido verde manzana y arabescos verde botella. Las mujeres se saludaron con emoción en un pequeño abrazo y se sentaron en una mesita del fondo. Pidieron dos cafés y comenzaron a charlar.

-Vine por tu carta- comenzó la de ojos castaños- qué sucedió?

-Pues veras, Hermione, sé que tienes trabajo aquí de Auror

-Aja

-Mi hermano también

-Oh, no me habías dicho en tus cartas que él también lo era.

-Herms, voy a ser sincera... no quiero que lo veas, él aun te quiere y el sólo verte lo hará sufrir, no quiero verlo mal

-Ginny...

-Por favor, promete que no verás hasta que él aunque sea consiga una novia

-Lo prometo...me siento muy mal por haberlo hecho sufrir... realmente fui una imbecil... si algún día puedes dile que lo siento

-Lo har

Las chicas cambiaron de tema y siguieron hablando largo rato. Pero sin que la pelirroja tuviera tiempo de actuar, una voz masculina apareció tras ella.

-Ginny?

_Oh, mierda, oh no _

Pensó la chica cerrando con fuerza los ojos para fingir que todo era un sueño, pero no lo era y la cara de su hermano estaba all

-H-hola, Ron... que haces aquí?- preguntó entre dientes, mientras veía como su acompañante abría mucho los ojos y trataba de ocultar su cara.

-Estaba almorzando... quien es ella?- pregunt

-Ella es Hellary Issue, una nueva compañera de carrera.

-Ah, hola, yo soy Ron Weasley, el hermano mayor de Ginny- se presentó él mirándola de manera extraña

-Mucho gusto- respondió ella muy acalorada

-Bueno, chicas, tengo mucho que hacer... adiós

Ellas quedaron un tiempo en silencio. Hermione había encontrado muy interesante una miga que había sobre la servilleta. La pelirroja no sabía que decir, por suerte Ron no había sospechado.

-Ginny, debo irme, Zack debe estar como loco- dijo ella parándose- luego te escribo, sí?- le dejó una libras esterlinas a Ginny y salió de local a toda prisa.

Cuando veo sus ojos mirar

dentro de mis ojos

después me doy cuenta

que puede ver dentro

de mi cabeza

entonces cierro mis ojos

pensando que me podría cubrir desasocialo,

entonces no pierdo mi cabeza esta situación,

lleva a la agitación ella me cortará?

podría ser esto una amputación?

_Pre-coro: _

_Yo no se si me cuido _

_soy el imbécil la vida no es justa _

Coro:

Peleando todo el tiempo

esto esta fuera de línea

ella no me ama no te dás cuenta?

no quiero comprometerme ella no me ama

En los últimos 5 años he derramado mis lágrimas

he tomado mis cervezas y vi volar mis miedos

hasta este día ella sigue balanceando

mi rumbo pero es triste decir a veces

ella dice que no me ama estoy dudando

en decirle que odio esta relación

quiero terminarla hoy esto se acab

_ Pre-coro: Yo no se si me cuido _

_soy el imbécil la vida no es justa _

Coro:

Peleando todo el tiempo

esto esta fuera de línea

ella no me ama no te dás cuenta?

no quiero comprometerme

ella no me ama la vida no es justa

soy el imbécil

Linea por linea

rima por rima

a veces estamos peleando todo el maldito tiempo

me está volviendo enfermo esta relación

me enferma mear, tomar, pavear alienado

de verdad podrás sentir lo que yo siento?

cual es el trato chica

nos estamos peleando unos a los otros

deberíamos estar en armonía hombre y mujer,

eso es una promesa que hicimos volver

en el día nos contamos unos a los otros

que esto no debería estar as

pienso que deberíamos terminar de trabajarlo

esta todo bien bebé, podemos chillar y gritar

_Pre-coro: Yo no se si me cuido _

_soy el imbécil la vida no es justa _

Coro:

Peleando todo el tiempo

esto esta fuera de línea

ella no me ama no te dás cuenta?

no quiero comprometerme ella no me ama  
  
la vida no es justa

la vida no es justa

la vida no es justa

soy el imbécil

NDA: Buenas...este cap vino muy rápido, no? Espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen Reviews, aunque sea para criticarlo. Lo último es algo que me mando un amigo hace mucho tiempo y hoy lo leí y me dije '' Opa, esto es una pasta para un fic''.


	3. La reunión

**Capitulo 3: La reunión**  
  
En algunas circunstancias de la vida, el destino tiende a volverse perverso hasta ilógico. Los caminos de aquellos jóvenes se había desligado hacia tiempo y por un capricho de él, el 'perverso', se volvían a unir.

Habían pasado 2 días de aquel fugaz encuentro en el café, aunque su identidad había quedado resguardada bajo el seudónimo de Hellary Issue, su corazón seguía galopando.

Iba por una larga y transitada calle, estaba realizando algunas compras con Zack, ambos tendrían una importante reunión de Aurors por la tarde, para la cual faltaban 2 horas nada más. Sentía su estomago lleno de mariposas, pese a que había prometido a Ginny no reunirse con Ron ahora que él también era Auror sería imposible no hablar con él. Zack venía atrás cargando con dos bolsas, ambas de Hermione.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a admirarla de otra manera. Su largo cabello bañaba su espalda hasta la mitad de la misma de una manera elegante, sus ropas ajustadas resaltaban totalmente sus curvas. Pero, sin duda, lo que más le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos.

-Zack...?...Zack te estoy hablando...ZACK REACCIONA!!- gritó ella

-Ah?...qué?- estaba desorientado.

-Por Dios, en que estabas pensando?  
  
_En ti_  
  
-En nada ( cobarde ¬¬)... qué querías decir, Herm?

-Qué te vas a poner hoy?

-Estaba pensando en unos capri de Jean anchos y una remera de Moha, por?

-Eh? Es una reunión en el Ministerio- respondió ella muy sería acomodándose los cabellos

-Bah... si tenemos que ponernos la malditas cosas negras encima- refunfuñó él, parándose ambos en el semáforo

-Ok, ponte lo que quieras

-Has comprado bastante ropa...ah, ya sé... es por el coloradín

-Zack!! No digas estupideces- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas

El semáforo estaba por ponerse en rojo para darles paso, pero la chica, impaciente, cruzó la calle al ver no venía ningún auto. Cuando iba por el medio un auto dobló la esquina a toda velocidad. Lo vio y su cuerpo se llenó de pánico, el cual le impedía reaccionar. Cerró los ojos para no ver su fin, pero sintió un empujón y luego abrió los ojos.

No era su amigo quien la tenía aferrada a sus brazos, sino su legendario mejor amigo. La respiración de ambos era muy agitada. Hermione se aflojó completamente por la experiencia y comenzó a llorar. Él, asustado, le retiró algunos cabellos del rostro para luego secarle las lagrimas.

-Ya esta bien, ya pasó...señorita Issue?- la miró con detenimiento, directamente a los ojos.

-Ah...este

-Hermione!! Esta bien??!!- su australiano y mejor amigo recién había podido hacerse paso entre la pequeña multitud de gente que se había formado alrededor de ellos.  
  
_Zack Blum porque no te tragas tus palabras_  
  
Pensó la chica mirando como la cara de Ron se transformaba en una mezcla de enojo, furia y admiración.

-Ah, Herm, cuantas veces te dije que no cruces la calle así?- dijo su amigo regañándola mientras ella se paraba, ya había dado suficiente espectáculo.

-Zack...-lo abrazó muy fuerte- cállate, ya!!- le susurró al oído.

Se separaron un poco, mientras escuchaban un sonoro _ohhh _de todos los espectadores. Ron estaba allí totalmente confundido, ella se acercó muy tímidamente y, casi sin mirarlo a los ojos, le dio las gracias.

Luego se marchó muy aprisa de allí con su mejor amigo. Jugueteó una, dos, tres veces con su varita entre los dedos. No podía alejar su cabeza de lo que había pasado allí afuera. Todos sus deseos se concentraron en un solo hecho y por primera vez en 5 años volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos. ¿Pero quien era el otro chico? Lo único que sabía era que se llamaba Zack.¿Sería acaso ese su novio? No podía concentrarse en nada. Aunque debía admitir que estaba furioso con su hermana, le había mentido.

**_Nok, NoK_**

La puerta sonó una señorita de cabellos marrones recogidos en un rodete, ojos grises y anteojos asomó su cabeza:

-Señor Weasley, tiene ahora una reunión con los Aurors australianos

-Ah, sí- respondió él saliendo de su trance y levantándose de la silla para seguirla.

-Es en la sala de conferencias.

-Muchas gracias, Grace.

Entró a la sala. En la cabecera de la gran mesa estaba el ministro Cassin, este hombre había asencendido hacia un año; su secretario, que no era otro que Percy por lo que Ron frunció el entrecejo, y aun costado de la mesa Hermione Granger y su amiguito Zack. Los miro incrédulos unos minutos hasta lograr sentarse. El ministro se puso de pie para dar inicio a la sesión.

-Bien, señores...señorita- corrigió ante la mirada de odio de la chica- los he reunido porque tenemos un importante caso en el pueblo de Stoke-on- Trent, una serie de hombres lobo lo están atacando y necesitan nuestra ayuda. Los cuatro viajaran el lunes por la mañana a ese lugar y tratarán de resolver la situación.

-Cuatro ha dicho, señor Ministro?- preguntó Ron desconcertado

-Oh, señor Weasley, no ha contado a su compañero? El señor Malfoy, él ahora está terminando sus vacaciones en Poole y el lunes viajará con ud., la señorita Granger y el señor Blum.

-Genial, viajar con ese idota...- murmuró el chico

-Qué ha dicho, señor Weasley?- preguntó el ministro alzando una ceja

-Nada- el señor Cassin le hacia recordar a Dumbledore, en realidad se parecen mucho.

La reunión fue muy breve. Los tres salieron sin hablar, pero el ojiverde australiano sintió como su amiga tomaba con fuerza su brazo. Él sabía que cuando hacía eso era porque tenía unos nervios tremendos.

-Ven, vamos a tomar un helado- le invit

-Vamos- echándole un último vistazo a Ron, quien los veía irse por el largo corredor.

Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manda

Yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir

Te sigo como les siguen los puntos finales

A todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin

Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco

Sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos

Le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón

Haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración:

Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse

Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón

Pero pase lo que pase,

Y aunque otro me acompañe

En silencio te querré tan sólo a ti.

Igual que el mendigo que cree que el cine es un escaparate

Igual que una flor resignada a decorar un despacho elegante,

Prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño

Y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado

Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la Plaza de mayo

Procuro encender en secreto una vela, no sea que por si

Acaso un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuela a ver

Reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel

Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse

Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón

Pero pase lo que pase,

Y aunque otro me acompañe

En silencio te querré tan sólo a ti.

Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse

Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón

Pero pase lo que pase,

Y aunque otro me acompañe

En silencio te querré,

En silencio te amaré,

En silencio pensaré tan sólo en ti

NdA: He aquí otro cap...aunque no he recibido ninguna opinión...sabía que era malo, pero no para tanto.


	4. La madriguera

**Capitulo 4 : La madriguera**

La madriguera gozaba de notable paz, aunque a medida que pasaban los años su estructura iba cediendo. Ahora que Ron no vivía más allí, sino en un departamento cerca del callejón Alley, por lo que su curto era la sala de estudios de Ginny. Sin embargo el hermano mayor de ella y el menor de todos los hombres, asistía a su casa de origen rigurosamente todos los fines de semana a excepción de algún viaje.

Esa mañana de sábado, Ginny trataba de estudiar las propiedades de un determinado tipo de plantas mágicas, puesto que eso era lo principal de su carrera como medimaga.

- Entonces, las propiedades de las mandrágoras son...

Un portazo y luego unos torpes pasos en las escaleras. La puerta del ex cuarto de Ron se abrió con vigor y un gritó retumbó por todos lados, hasta espantar los pájaros que se habían posado en la ventana y alterar al fantasma del ático:

-GINEVRA WEASLEY!!!TE VOY A MATAR!!!

La chica, asustada y aturdida, se dio vuelta al instante. Era Ron. Estaba muy rojo, por la ira contenida. Se acercó de manera salvaje y amenazadora hasta su hermana, acorralándola contra el escritorio.

-Así que una nueva amiga de carrera- comenzó él- Ella es Hellary Issue...jijiji- puso la voz más aflautada- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era Hermione?!

-Pero...pero... cómo te enteraste?

-Ja, qué curioso que lo preguntes... resulta que una linda señorita de cabellos largos y enrulados iba cruzando la calle desprevenida, entonces noté como un auto se dirigía a toda velocidad, me arrojé y la saqué del camino. Note luego, cuando la tenía entre mis brazos, que era TU amiga. Caramba, que cuando la estaba ayudando aparece Mr. X, y la llama 'Hermione' y no 'Hellary'. Además, también debo viajar en exactos dos días con ella, su AMIGUITO y el idiota de Malfoy.

-Ron... lo admito, te mentí- notó como su hermano enfurecía- pero era sólo para protegerte, no quería verte sufrir por ella...de nuevo.

-Gin...- parte de la furia se desvaneció de su rostro- lo siento

-Tregua?

-Tregua- la abrazó con cuidado y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

_OHHHH _

Oyeron suspirar a Fred y a George, quienes se habían despertado por el alboroto.

-Nosotros también queremos participar- Ambos corrieron a sumarse al abrazo. La señora Weasley sonreía al ver a sus hijos felices, al menos la mitad de ellos. Por la tarde, Ron meditaba sobre el próximo viaje que debía realizar. Sería le oportunidad de recobrar la amistad con ella. No podía creer que se hubiera puesto tan bonita. El clima de Australia le había sentado muy bien. Recorrió la casa a paso tranquilo y entró a la habitación de Ginny buscándola. Pero no la halló sólo encontró su tentador diario intimo sobre la cama. Imposibles de calmar sus deseos curiosos lo llevaron a abrirlo. Hablaba sobre cosas de Hogwarts, el Innombrable y cosas de la Universidad de Londres. Pero casi al final encontró una foto de Hermione. Estaba en la playa sentada arriba de un bulto de arena que no era otro que Zack enterrado en la misma. Se la veía espléndida.

-Wow...quién esa?- preguntó Fred tras él

-Hermione

-Hermione Granger??!! Wow...está buenísima- le confesó imitando que se limpiaba la baba. Su hermano menor lo miró con cierto odio.

El viento de esa mañana era terrible, cálido pero terrible. Hermione agradeció enormemente la idea de ponerse unos ajustado pantalones de jean con efecto desteñido. Estaba junto a su mejor amigo esperando al los otros dos Auros para partir en el autobús noctángulo del oeste. Tan pronto llegó Ron el ambiente se tornó tenso. Los tres seguían esperando. Zack y Ron, por su parte, se miraban desafiantes y Hermione miraba el suelo como la mejor obra de Salvador Dalí. -Oh, oh... pero que hermoso, lindo, perfecto...cuerpazo tenemos aquí- se oyó decir a una voz arrastrada tras ellos. Giraron y vieron a un hombre alto, de buen cuerpo, gafas negras, y el cabellos rubio hasta casi los hombros.

- cómo te llamas, hermosura?- le preguntó a la chica sonriéndole

-Sangre sucia, creo?- respondió a secas dándose vuelta

-Eh?- estaba desconcertado. Bajó sus lentes y la miró de frente- Granger?

-Aha, Malfoy.

-Jejeje... que 'buenos' recuerdos...sino me equivoco tu eres Zack Blum

-Aha, y tu Draco Malfoy- respondió el chico de ojos verdes.

-Ah, aquí está muy gran compañerito de viajes, Ronald

-A callar, imebecil!!!- le respondió Ron enojándose mientras estiraba el brazo para parar al autobús. El vehículo era como el Noctángulo común pero más pequeño y sus conductores se llamaban Cromer y Elliot. El primero manejaba y el segundo era quien otorgaba los boletos. Zack eligió una lintera cerca de la de Hermione, ella a la de Ron y Draco eligió dormir arriba. La chica, como era su costumbre se hecho boca abajo a leer. Ellos dos recorrieron su cuerpo con la vista hasta que chocaron ambos en su trasero y se miraron desafiantes nuevamente, entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
Me gustas cuando callas porque estas como ausente  
  
Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.

Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado

Y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.  
  
Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma

Emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía

Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,

Y te pareces a la palabra melancolía.  
  
Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante.

Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo.

Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:

Déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo  
  
Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio

Claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.

Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.

Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo.  
  
Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.

Distante y doloras como si hubieras muerto.

Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan.

Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto.

Notas: Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews. Esta vez puse un poema de Pablo Neruda, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Estaba muy inspirada asi que hice los caps 4 y 5


	5. Los bosques de StrokeonTrent

**Capitulo 5: Los bosques de Stoke-on-Trent **

El viaje no podía haber sido pero puesto que pasaron del autobús a una especie de carreta y luego debieron caminar dos cuadras por el barro hasta llegar a la alcaldía. El malhumor era generalizado, puesto que sus ropas estaban sucias y sus pies mojados.

En la residencia los esperaban el alcalde y algunos pueblerinos. Los cuatro jóvenes dejaron sus cosas el hall y se dirigieron a una especie de sala privada. Las pocas mujeres que había en el recinto casi mueren del infarto al ver a los hombres de ciudad.

-Muy bien- comenzó el alcalde- se han visto cosas extrañas en los bosques, como hombre bestia, o algo así.

-También se oyen muchos aullidos- comentó un hombre de rostro serio

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a investigar- propuso Draco

-Estoy de acuerdo- agregaron los otros tres.

Una vieja posada sería entonces la casa de los chicos durante una semana o el tiempo que les lleve resolver el asunto. Hermione dormía con Zack y Draco con Ron. Por la tarde mientras Zack tomaba una ducha, la joven salió a dar un paseo.

El pueblo era muy pequeño pero maravilloso. La casas tenían todas chimeneas y techos rojos. Delante de las mismas, había una huerta llena de flores. Había un café y varias tiendas. Cerca de allí había un lago y hacia allí se dirigió. Luego de estar 10 minutos contemplando el agua, que se movía con gracia por el viento, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, Ron. Tenias ganas de huir, pero ya era una mujer madura y debía afrontar las cosas.

-No crees que deberíamos hablar?

-Sí...- respondió tímida ella

-Bien, vamos por el principio... por qué te fuiste?

-Ron...yo me fui por...un idiota

-Qué?- abrió los ojos incrédulo

-Estaba muy enamorada de Víctor Krum, por eso evadí el hecho de darte una respuesta a tu confesión...él me propuso ir a Australia, iba a jugar para la selección de ese país y yo podría ir a una de las mejores universidades...- la chica calló, pero entonces sintió que una mano cálida la levantaba por el mentón.

-Entonces te fuiste por Vicky? Jamás una carta...

-No quería que sufrieras, además, luego fue difícil para mi volver...porque tendría que admitir que Vicky sí era y es un idota...resulta que nos íbamos a comprometer, pero OH, CARAMBA que yo llevaba un rato buscándolo y luego lo encontré, besándose muy tranquilamente con una amiga suya de la infancia- lloró un poco- fue por eso que volví...no quería asumir que fui una tonta...Ron, lo siento mucho...lo siento tanto- lo abrazó y se mantuvo aferrada a su pecho- perdóname- dijo con una voz que quedó ahogada entre el pulóver de él

-Herm...-le pasó la mano por el pelo varias veces tratando de tranquilizarla- yo...yo... te perdono- la chica se soltó y embozó una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias

Le corrió algunos mechones mojados del rostro, pero no podía evitar una pregunta, le repercutía en el cerebro y se agitaba en su lengua para salir:

-Blum es acaso tu nuevo novio?

-No, es mi mejor amigo...fue quien me ayudo a salir de la tristeza que me causó Víctor...es por eso que soy tan apegada a él y parecemos en algunos casos pareja...pero él está muy enamorado de una chica que se llama Cristine.

-y tú?

-Y yo...creo que estoy muy ocupada en mis cosas como para enamorarme

-Ah

-Y tú, Ronnie? Te has casado, comprometido, de novio, algo?

-Eh...no...he salido con algunas chicas...pero...nada

-Herm- escucharon a lo lejos.

Se dieron vuelto y vieron como Zack y Draco se acercaban corriendo a ellos. Su mejor amigo y no está enamorada, es hora quizás de elaborar una estrategia. Tenía más de una semana antes de que ella volviera a subirse a un avión y desapareciera nuevamente de su vida. No dos veces, no dos veces se le escaparía de entre sus dedos como agua.

Al día siguiente tenían que salir de excursión por los bosques para buscar señas. Pero estaban más ocupados de taparse los oídos que de buscar pistas. Draco y Zack se había vuelto los mejores amigos y cantaban a dúo canciones sobre el bosques, elfos y mago, culminando con 'Un mamut chiquitito...' . De pronto armonioso silencio y los viejos amigos sonrieron:

-Uf, menos mal que uds dos dejaron de can...- miró Hermione hacia atrás y no había nadie, sólo Ron a su lado- Ron, nos perdimos!! Qué vamos hacer?

-Mira- le señaló la rama de un árbol totalmente rasguñado y manchas de sangre

-Ron, tu crees que sea...

-Sí- respondió emocionado

-Por fin encontramos algo!!- lo abrazó con emoción y luego un pequeño rocé en los labios-...lo siento

-Esta bien- respondió Ron con las mejillas encendidas- lo mejor será volver y buscar a esos tenores maravillosos.

-Si, es lo mejor.

Dieron media vuelta y trataron de caminar sobre sus pasos.

No he podido esta vez,

Vuelvo a no ser, Vuelvo caer

Qué importa nada si yo

No sé reír, no sé sentir...

Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,

Quiero darte un beso sin pensar,

Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós quiero que enseñes a jugar.  
  
Sé que me he vuelto a perder,

Que he vuelto a desenterrar

Todo aquello que pasé.

No sé ni como explicar que sólo puedo llorar,

Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,

Que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.

Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores

Que un día te conté yo.  
  
Hoy he dejado de hablar,

Quiero callar, disimular

Solo me queda esperar,

Verte pasar, reinventar.

Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar, quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,

Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,

Quiero asustarme si no estas.  
  
Sé que me he vuelto a perder,

Que he vuelto a desenterrar

Todo aquello que pasé.

No sé ni como explicar que sólo puedo llorar,

Que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,

Que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón.

Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores

Que un día te conté yo.


	6. Aullidos

**Capitulo 6 : Aullidos **

Llegada la media noche de ese día y, luego de haber reencontrado todos en una posada, todos en el pequeño hotel estaban durmiendo. De repente unos golpes en la puerta del cuarto de Hermione y Zack, los cuales no se inmutaron porque si había algo en lo que eran profesionales era en dormir. Luego unos golpes más fuertes, hasta que por último la puerta se había de par en par, despertándolos por el frío nocturno.

-Mmmh, qué?- preguntó la chica al sentir que le tocaban el hombro- WAHHHHHH!!- gritó al ver a un hombre de barbas a 15 centímetro de su cara.

-Tranquila...tranquila...yo sólo los venía a buscar.

-Hermione qué te pasa??- preguntó Zack mirándola- oye, si quieres citas amorosas tienes la recepción

-C-a-l-l-a-t-e!!!

-Bien, ahora que ya están despiertos voy a despertar a los otros dos- dijo el hombre saliendo del cuarto.

15 minutos más tarde, los cuatro veinteañeros estaban en la recepción. Con las peores caras de sueño y en estados lamentables. Habían tratado de arreglarse con magia e hicieron desastres, un ejemplo Ron tenía el cabello negro. El alcalde estaba envuelto en un gran batón azul.

-Es hora de que vayan al bosque, llevamos media hora escuchando aullidos y uno de nuestros lugareños ha desaparecido.

Llevaban más media hora internados en el bosque, adentrándose más y más entre los árboles que les raspaban la cara. Los aullidos del hombre lobo se hacían más fuertes y cercanos. Hasta que lo vieron, solo llevaba unos pantalones rotos de jean y entre sus dientes manchados de sangre fragmentos de una camisa de leñador roja. Hermione ahogó un gritó contra la espalda de Ron.

-Shhh...debemos tratar de planear una emboscada...cómo podríamos atraparlo?- meditó Draco.

-Atrapar a mi esposo?- repuso una voz femenina que los tomó desprevenidos.

Los cuatro voltearon, sintiendo que los pelos de la nuca se les erizaban. Lo que vieron fue a una mujer de unos cuarenta años con un fino camisón de dormir, pantuflas y una bata roja.

-S-su esposo es un hombre lobo...?- preguntó Zack, tragando con dificultad

-Aja...-asintió la mujer, cuyos ojos brillaron de una manera extraña, quizás maligna.

-Pero es un peligro...desapareció un hombre...- contestó Ron

-Sí...pero no es el único

-A qué se refiere?- preguntó Hermione, temblando con ligereza

-Mis niños...no es el único que se transforma...yo...- emitiendo una serie de sonidos y aullidos ella también corrió con la suerte de su marido.

Los cuatro se echaron a correr con el matrimonio de hombres lobo atrás. Luego de un rato los perdieron y se dejaron caer como pesos muertos encima de las raíces y el suelo.

-Anf...anf...l-lo mejor será cubrirnos...

-C-con q-qué?

-C-con esto- dijo Ron sacando la capa invisible de Harry, que la tenía en un especie de bolso pequeño.

-Oh, la capa...- se sorprendió Hermione mientras se amuchaban y se cubrían.

-Siempre supe que Potter tenía una...- acotó casi en susurro Draco, mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Hermione.

Habían permanecido allí unos 30 minutos, hasta que la cara de Draco comenzó a tornarse dolorosa. La chica que estaba a su lado se preocupó y notó como parte del cuerpo de él se ponía tensa.

-Hermione...ayúdame- suspiró con dificultad

-Malfoy, qué tienes?- le preguntó ella tomándole la cara

-Venenosa....- susurró cerrando los ojos.

Entre abrió los ojos y vio el techo gris de su alcoba, una lámpara cercana a él iluminaba el cuarto. Alos pies de su cama una mujeres trabajaba munida con gasas, vendas, yodo y varios líquidos de colores, en una parte de su cuerpo. Ella levantó la mirada y él clavó la suya en los ojos marrones que tenía próximos. La vio sonreír aliviada.

-Ya estas mejor, Malfoy?

-Si, gracias Hermione...ah, y deja de decirme Malfoy.

Ella asintió sonriente.

-Cómo es que sabías curarme?

-Soy medimaga

-Ah...o.O...estudiaste la carrera en paralelo a la de Auror?

-Exacto.

La sala sólo estaba iluminada por la chimenea, era un ambiente muy romántico, pero no para los dos que estaban allí. Un joven pelirrojo discutía con un joven castaño de casi su misma altura. Ambos de brazos cruzados y entrecejo fruncido.

-Pues... te diré que antes de tocar a Mi amiga Hermione, vas a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver

-Ja, TU amiga? Eso quiere decir que no es una mujer para ti? Más para mi- sonreía el castaño

-Por supuesto que es lo es para mi...por eso la conquistar

-Mmm...retírate, hermano, ya tuviste tu oportunidad... de todas formas tienes a tu súper compañera rubia para entretenerte

-Púdrete, pervertido... eres tan depravado que de seguro le has revuelto toda la ropa a Mi amiga

-Me sé de memoria toda su ropa, la he visto tanto en traje de baño como en ropa interior y pijama...sólo me falta verla desnuda

-Lo ves, eres un simple pervertido...crees que se quedará con alguien tan degenerado? No señor, se quedará aquí, su país y conmigo

-Su país está en el hemisferio sur, bro...

Se sacaban chispas, hasta que la mujer de su pelea aprecio anunciando el buen estado de salud de su paciente.

Quien te cortó las alas mi ángel

Quien te arrancó los sueños hoy,

Quien te arrodilló para humillarte

Y quien enjauló tu alma, amor

Déjame curarte, vida

Déjame darte todo mi amor

Ángel,ángel,ángel te doy mi amor,

No te abandones

No te derrumbes amor.

Quien ató tus manos, ató el deseo,

Quien mató tu risa, mató tu dios

Quien sangró tus labios y tu credo,

Por qué lo permitiste, ángel de amor

Déjame curarte vida

Déjame darte todo mi amor.

Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor,

No te abandones,

No te derrumbes amor.

Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor,

Abre tus alas,

Deja tus sueños volar.

Ángel, somos arena y mar,

No te abandones,

No te derrumbes amor.

Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor,

Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes.

Ángel de amor,

Pero ya nunca te derrumbes

------

Nda: tarde mucho!! no importa... malditos examenes... maldita geografía!! Espero que les hay gustado...pronto cap.7

Avances:¿ Zack ha ganado de mano?¿ Super Snape al rescate?¿Draco Malfoy tiene una prometida?...todas las respuestas en: **_Carta a Snape_**

Siguan leyendo...


	7. Carta a Snape

_Muchas gracias por los Reviews_

****

**Capitulo 7: Carta a Snape **

Después de varias horas de sueño reparador, no de belleza porque seguían en el mismo estado, todos tuvieron que salir nuevamente de sus lechos para desayunar y tratar de hallar una solución al problema del matrimonio de hombre y mujer lobo.

Se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa rectangular y, tan pronto como comenzaron a desayunar, varias lechuzas arribaron. Una de pelaje té con leche casi dorado se posó frente a Hermione. La chica le sacó la carta que tenía y le ofreció un poco de pan como recompensa. Leyó el texto con atención y luego se dirigió a su amigo:

-Zack, mira, carta de Cris

-Ahhh...no me interesa- le respondió él sin elevar la mirada de su café.

-Cómo?- estaba muy sorprendida- creí que estas enamorado de ella....ella si lo está de ti...creí que cuando volviéramos serían novios.

-Creíste mal- respondió de mala manera él, mientras se levantaba de la mesa- con permiso.

Hermione lo siguió con la vista hasta que cruzó la puerta y desapareció tras ella. Se volvió a sentar mientras guardaba la carta en uno de sus bolsillos.

No fue hasta recién el medio día que lo volvieron a ver. Se lo nota más tranquilo, hasta venía silbando. Se sentó junto a ellos nuevamente para comer. Clavó su mirada en su amiga, quien aún seguía ofendida por su la actitud de él en la mañana.

Draco estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta de entrada. De pronto todos sintieron una femenina y afrancesada voz que retumbó por toda la sala.

-Bon jour!!

El único rubio de la mesa abrió los ojos con mucho asombro mientras giraba con terror la cabeza, como si le hubieran dicho que su padre estuviera allí. Tal como lo imagina esa voz había provenido de alguien muy conocido para él. La vio, era morocha de ojos azules y tez muy blanca. Antes que pudiera reaccionar la tenía encima.

-Bon jour, Drakito...te extrañé mucho

-Ah, yo también, Sophie...

Todos estaban muy atentos a la escena que se desenvolvía ente sus ojos. Draco se puso de pie, con ella del brazo y la presentó.

-Ella es Sophie D' guet...

-Soy su prometida... – agregó ella sin dejarlo terminar.

-Je...yo iba a decirlo, amorcito- dijo él prácticamente entre dientes- ellos son Zack Blum, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, mis compañeros de trabajo.

-Ahhh... Weasley y Granger, el po...- Draco le tapó la boca antes de que metiera la pata, mientras le sonreía a todos.

-Jejejeje...Sophie, porque no te sientas aquí con nosotros y nos dices a que has venido

La chica obediente se sentó al lado de su novio.

-Pues, he venido a llevarte

-Llevarme??!

-Draco!! Me prometiste que cuando volvieras de tus vacaciones nos casaríamos... es tu lo has olvidado?- estaba a punto de llorar

-No, no...nada de eso- respondió apresurado

-Qué bien entonces vamos, debemos terminar con algunos preparativos vía lechuza.

Sophie se llevó arrastrando a Draco, quien rogaba para que lo dejará vivir en paz sus 22 años. Todos siguieron comiendo, pese a estar muy sorprendidos. Cuando terminaron, Zack fue el primero en retirarse alegando que tenía 'cosas' por hacer. Ron y Hermione por su parte, seguían analizando las posibles soluciones.

-Bien, sacarles la maldición no podemos- meditó Ron

-Pero debemos frenarlos...el problema es como?

-Lupin!!! Pero que idiota, cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!

-Eso es!! Podemos pedirle a Snape la poción para controlar a los licántropos!!- chilló Hermione emocionada- vamos a escribirle!!

_Prof. Snape,_

_Me dirijo a usted con carácter de urgente ante cierto inconveniente. Dos hombres lobos, marido y mujer, atacan un pequeño pueblo. Estamos trabajando en el caso, pero nos sería muy útil que Ud. nos enviara la formula de la poción para el control de este tipo de bestias. _

_atte._

_Hermione Granger _

Pasaron cerca de dos horas hasta conseguir una respuesta o señal de su viejo profesor. La época de verano en Hogwarts les facilitaban las cosas.

Por medio de un traslador y en el centro de la sala apareció el profesor. Estaba muy cambiado. Los cabellos se habían transformado en cortos, la implacable túnica negra ahora era violeta y su mirada no era la malvada de siempre, sino cansada.

-Y bien?- preguntó mirando a los que alguna vez fueron dos mocosos busca líos. Ron era de su altura y Hermione estaba media cabeza más baja.

-Pues verá, profesor Snape...- comenzó la chica

-Severus, señorita, ya no soy su profesor

Ella se ruborizó un poco pero prosiguió:

-Necesitamos saber cómo se realiza la posición para licántropos.

El hombre buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un pergamino enrollado. Escrito en este estaban todos los ingredientes y la manera de realizarla.

-Supongo que ya realiza bien las pociones, señor Weasley

-Si...jejejej ¬¬ U

-Deben realizarla tres días antes de la luna llena y durante esos días también ellos deben tomarla.

-Muchas gracias

Antes de que pudieran despedirse, Zack entró nuevamente a la casa. Traía unas botellas en las manos, las cuales dejó en la mesa al ver al hombre que estaba en la sala.

-Tío!!- grit

-Zack, muchacho, no sabía que estabas aquí!!- dijo Snape saludando a su 'sobrino'

-Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a traerles una poción

-Una poción?- el chico estaba intrigado

-Para los hombres lobo

-Ah

Los griffindor cruzaron varias miradas tratando de comprender, pero en ningun caso lo lograron.

-Este, Zack- comenzó la chica- cómo es que nunca me dijiste que él era familiar tuyo?

-Nunca lo preguntaste

-...

-Nunca has recalado en mi nombre completo? Zack Blum Snape

-Eh...ah...no

Pasaron toda la tarde reunidos, aunque Malfoy y D'guet no dieron señales de estar vivos. Por la noche, el profesor se retiró pues en la escuela habían organizado una especie de fiesta de la espuma en el baño de prefectos y no deseaba perdérsela por nada. A Ron le tocaría dormir sólo esa noche, puesto que Sophie al final se había logrado llevar de regreso a Malfoy.

Hermione salió de bañarse y solo llevaba puesto la ropa interior. Zack llevaba largo rato esperándola y no se inmutó al verla en ropas mínimas. Al verla sacó detrás de él una botella que contenía un liquido rojo.

-Quieres?- le ofreció un trago

-Esta bien, qué es?

-Prueba y verás- le respondió indicándole que se llevara la botella a los labios

Bebió un poco y se sintió un poco mareada cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama. Ni corto ni perezoso, Zack se colocó prácticamente encima de ella, con la supuesta intención de verificar que estuviera bien. Una de las ventajas que tenía él era que, a diferencia de su amiga, tenía una predilección por la adivinación y su gran ojo interno.

Contó hasta 10 y como supuso, Ron abrió la puerta. Era hora de actuar. Se acercó a la cara de ella y la besó.

El sonido sordo de la puerta cerrándose fue lo último que retumbó en esa habitación, hasta que...

Notas de la autora: vuelvo a dar las gracias por los mensajes!! Ya esta, quedense tranquilos, no hay d&h!!! No he puesto una canción porque no encontré ninguna de mi agrado.

Dentro de poco... cap 8


	8. En la encrucijada

**Capitulo 8: en la encrucijada **

Otro sonido resonó en la habitación, una bofetada y silencio. Las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Hermione, mientras Zack se llevaba la mano al desgraciado moflete. La chica le dio un empujó y se puso rápidamente el camisón, el cual no era muy opaco que digamos.

-Por qué has hecho eso?!!- le grit

-Porque te quiero

-Zack!!- resopló con ira- dime la verdad!!

-Te digo la verdad!! Te quiero!!-ahora gritaba también- Hermione... yo te amo...y no pude soportar la idea de que tu amiguito- puso un desagradable énfasis en esa palabra- también

-Ron? Has hecho todo esto porque tienes celos de Ron?!

-Lo tienes encima de ti hace una semana- desvió la mirada al suelo- no es justo... yo te ayude con Víctor, yo soporte tus lagrimas

-Zack...- susurró Hermione apenada- yo te agradezco por eso...pero tienes que entender que Ron es también mi amigo, hacia mucho que no lo veía y con Harry éramos...

-El trío de Hogwarts, ya lo sé, Herms...pero dime también te quedarás aquí, en Inglaterra?! Deja que te recuerde que tu vida la tienes en Australia, dime, te quedarás en Inglaterra?!

La chica corrió a la puerta, la abrió y, dándole una mirada de enojo a su amigo, la cerró. Se acercó a una ventana, la única fuente de luminiscencia que había en ese corredor. La luna estaba en cuarto menguante y las estrellas brillaban a su alrededor. De no ser por lo que había pasado, sonreiría. De repente una pequeña nube de humo gris ocupó su mirada, intoxicando, por unos instantes, el aire.

_COF COF_ tosió y elevó la vista a dos ojos azules y brillantes que la observaban. Se acercaron hasta dejar ver la cara de Ron y el cigarro que pendía de la comisura de su labios. La miró con un dejo de tristeza.

-Problemas?- preguntó tratando de no sonar dolido

-Cómo si no supieras?- le respondió sarcástica desviando la mirada hacia el bosque- Deberías dejar de fumar- le sugirió.

-Herms, no te hagas la nena buena... quieres uno? Ah, ya sé, la nena no puede- la desafió.

-No me desafíes, Weasley... no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-Vamos a ver

La chica le robó un cigarrillo y también se lo colocó en la comisura de los labios. No tenía fuego, por lo que decidió utilizar el de su amigo para encenderlo. Le dio una larga pitada y luego largó el humo por la nariz. Miró nuevamente a Ron y le sonrió picaramente.

-Y ahora? Sigo siendo la niña buena?

-Mmhh, lo pensaré... – dio un bostezo- creo que voy a dormir.

-Mierda- murmuró por lo bajo, pues tendría que dormir abajo esa noche. No podía seguir compartiendo la habitación con Zack.

Ron la observó unos instantes y supuso que ella tenía el plan de dormir en el sofá de la sala. Aquella discusión, que él gracias a un viejo y legendario par de orejas extensibles, había escuchado no terminó bien.

-Herms, quieres dormir conmigo...digo en la cama de Malfoy

-Eh...ah...- titubeó, ahora sentía desconfianza

-Hey, es sólo dormir, al menos para mi... tú no sé que harás con ese camisón- notó que la chica se ponía nerviosa ante el hecho de que resaltará su camisón.

-Esta bien- dijo al fin.

Entraron juntos a la habitación y de inmediato ella se acurrucó en una cama. Él la miró con desaprobación, pero antes de que pudiera decirle que esa en realidad era su cama, la chica estaba dormida.

Por la mañana, Hermione despertó y, inhaló por última vez la fragancia de Ron en aquellas sabanas, antes de levantarse. Lo primero que vio fue a Ron terminando de vestirse. Este le sonrió y se acercó a ella hasta sentarse en la cama.

-cómo dormiste... en mi cama?

-Muy bien

-Démonos prisa, hoy le entregaremos la poción a los licántropos y podremos marcharnos.

-Irnos...?

-Si, a Londres y luego Tu y Zack a Australia- le respondió con un dejo de tristeza

Lo miró a los ojos y notó su tristeza. Este era entonces, el momento crucial, se quedaría aquí o perdería a su amigo nuevamente. Meneó la cabeza y tomó con fuerza la mano de él.

-Ron... no va haber Australia, no para mi

-Hermione...- susurró él sintiendo que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza a punto de estallar. Lo único que atinó ha realizar fue tomarla por los hombros y estrecharla con fuerza. Hermione sintió como se le humedecía un poco el hombro, su amigo estaba llorando en él- te quiero tanto- le susurró débilmente al oído.

Ella estremeció y a la vez se ruborizó.

-Y yo a ti, pero sabes creo que debemos bajar

-Sí- respondió él separándose y se secándose las lagrimas.

Hermione se introdujo rápidamente en su cuarto rogando que Zack no estuviera allí. En efecto la habitación estaba vacía. Tomó un vestido de su maleta y se puso junto a unas sandalias. Se dirigió con Ron al comedor, donde Zack todavía estaba desayunando y ni siquiera elevó la mirada para saludarla, sólo masticó un _Buenos Días_.

Por la tarde, los tres fueron hasta la casa del matrimonio y les entregaron la receta de la poción. Avergonzados y agradecidos a la vez los despidieron luego de unas horas de su casa. Ahora tendrían el control de su violencia y no serían un peligro. Hermione, por su parte, se dirigió hacia el centro del pueblo en busca de un negocio de regalos. Mientras Ron veía una tienda de escobas y Zack paseaba por el lago, donde más tarde se encontraría con Hermione.

-Hola, Zack, tenemos que hablar- le dijo ella sentándose en la hierba fresca

-Lo sé... fue terrible mi actitud ayer, es tan sólo que no quiero perderte- dijo él sin mirarla a los ojos, perdiendo su mirada entre los pinos que estaban del otro lado del lago.

-Y no me perderás...pero debo confesar que...- tragó saliva- no voy a volver a Australia

-Cómo?!- giró con violencia la cabeza y clavarle su mirada furiosa y dolida

-No voy a volver... aquí tengo a mi familia y mis amigos

-Pero...pero- aguardó silencio un rato- me quedaré aquí contigo

-Pero si en Australia está tu familia y toda tu vida!!

-Y? Soy grande, tengo un titulo y soy excelente jugando al Quidditch....estoy libre de hacer lo que quiero.

-Oh, Zack- lo abrazó con fuerza y felicidad.

When you were here before, couldn't look

you in the eyes

You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry

You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

And I wish I was special

You're so fucking special

But I' m a creep, I' m a weirdo.

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

I don't care if it hurts, I want to have control

I want a perfect body, I want s perfect soul

I want you to notice

When I'm not around

You' re so fucking special

I wish I was special

She's running out again

She's running out.

Notas de la autora: momentos culminantes !!!

Muchas gracias a quienes hayan leido esta historia y no perdieron el cerebro con tantas cosas cursis!! Gracias!!!


	9. King Cross

_Cap 9 ya?! Yo hubiese querido que fuese un one-shot... pero tenía mucho que contar!!!_

**Capitulo 9: King Cross **

El viaje había llegado a su fin y todos los temores, o parte de ellos, se habían disuelto. En la alcaldía todos los felicitaban y hasta los licántropos le había hecho un regalo, caramelos de café que se parecían mucho a los que Hagrid les daba cada vez que iban a su cabaña.

Nuevamente los esperaba un viaje en el autobús. Una vez allí, Zack optó por ir arriba para dejar a Ron y Hermione solos, esta última debía confesarse de una vez. La miró con ensoñación como saludaba desde el vidrio a la gente. Recordó súbitamente la conversación del lago, después de que terminará de abrasarlo:

----_Flash Back_---

-Dime Herms- comenzó él mientras le acariciaba el cabello- qué sientes por Ron?- tragó saliva con dificultad

-Lo quiero- respondió suavemente ella en su oído

-Igual a mí?- volvió a preguntar.

Ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos. Abrió y cerró los labios por inercia, pero ninguna palabra conseguía salir.

-No...- respondió- no puedo quererlo igual, lo siento- miró hacia el suelo pero sintió que él la toma por la barbilla para que volviera a mirarlo.

-Lo amas, no?

-Cómo lo sabes?- se tapó la boca tras decir eso, se había deschavado sola.

-Desde la primera vez que lo viste en la calle, te quedaste sin aliento y pese a que le mentiste, sentías como si sus ojos pudieran leer cada rincón de tu alma.- respondió tranquilo, aunque sentía que poco a poco se moría por dentro.

-Zack...- suspiró- admiró cuando eres tan detallista

-Jejeje- se sonrió- tienes que decirle que lo amas, Herms

-Qué?! Estas loco, yo nunca

-Hermione mañana en el autobús quiero que se lo digas todo a Ron, o me enfadaré.- se levantó tratando de seguir sonriendo pese a que estaba muy dolido.

---_Fin del Flash Back_----

Era el momento, Ron estaba tendido sobre su cama leyendo una edición del Quisquilloso. Recordó a Luna Lovegood unos instantes y agitó la cabeza, ¿qué hacia pensando en semejante loca en ese momento?. Su mejor decisión en ese instante sería dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar. Se acercó a él.

-estas bien?- le preguntó él levantando su mirada por sobre la revista- estas pálida...ah, ya sé, va muy rápido. Es común marearse en este transporte, sobre todo por...

No pudo continuar los labios de la chica se lo impedían. Se sorprendió mucho, pero se dejó guiar y se incorporó para sentarla en el regazo. Se separaron un poco, dejando la esencia flotando en el aire.

-Qué fue eso, Herms?- preguntó anonadado esperando por volver a probar sus labios.

-Ron...yo..eh... te amo- soltó al final.

El joven abrió los ojos muy grande y solo se pellizcó el brazo para confirmar que no estaba soñando o en el cielo con angelitos y todo. La miró, ella estaba impaciente por su respuesta y él no sabía que decir. Solo la besó otra vez.

El autobús fue aminorando la velocidad, habían llegado a Londres. Una vez que se detuvo vieron que Ginny, Draco y Sophie los habían ido a buscar. Los tres bajaron felices, hasta Hermione saludó cordialmente a Malfoy, quien poseía una cara de depresión. Zack saludó a los tres y se quedó rígido mirando a Ginny.

-Herm, Herm, preséntame a esta chica...ya!- le susurr

La chica rió por la bajo al ver a su amigo tan nervioso.

-Ginny, él es mi amigo Zack...Zack, ella es Ginny la hermana menor de Ron- notó que la joven también estaba nerviosa al ver a su amigo. Nuevamente rió por la bajó y le dio una pequeña patada a Ron, quien ya había fruncido el ceño al ver a Zack y Ginny cerca, muy cerca para su gusto.

La madriguera volvía a tener vida de vuelta. Fred y George habían traído a sus respectivas novias a cenar. Ginny y Zack no habían parado de conversar desde que se conocieron formalmente. Draco y Sophie hablaban tranquilamente, aunque el primero quería su libertad, aun no aceptaba la idea del matrimonio.

-Maldito Vodka, no debí beber esa noche- se reprochó el rubio por lo bajo

-Qué dijiste, Drakichín? ¬¬U

-Nada

Hermione y Ron se hacían arrumacos en un sillón. Hasta Bill y su familia estaba de visita.

-Ron- comenzó ella acurrucándose- mañana tengo ir a la casa de mis padres, me acompañas a King Cross?

-Claro- respondió él dando un resopló- cuanto tiempo te vas?

-Una semana

-Es mucho- respondió mientras hundía su nariz entre los bucles de Hermione para aspirar su aroma.

-Lo superarás- rió ella.

Luego de unos quince minutos todos estaban sentados a la mesa, disfrutando nuevamente de la delicias que preparaba la señora Weasley. Comieron y bebieron hasta entrada la noche. Luego paulatinamente cayeron rendidos en sillas y el sofá. Ron y Zack se encargaron de llevar a Hermione y Ginny a la habitación de la última.

Por la mañana temprano, Ron llevó a Hermione, su nueva novia declarada oficialmente en la velada de la noche anterior, a la estación. Ella sacó el boleto y esperaron en el anden. Inevitablemente los recuerdos del Expreso acudieron a sus mentes. El tren arribó realizando una peña ventisca. Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Ron y subió. Se colocó junto a la ventana para estar más tiempo con él. Ninguno habló. El tren se puso en marcha.

Ron meneó la cabeza y se echó a correr por el andén, tratando de alcanzar la ventana de ella, quien al verlo se asomó.

-Ron, qué haces?

-Hermione...anf... quieres... casarte conmigo?..anf- siguió corriendo.

Las mujeres que estaban cerca de la chica dieron un respingo de emoción.

-Ron... yo...

Iba caminando por las calles

Empapadas en olvido

Iba por los parques con fantasmas

Y con ángeles caídos

Iba sin luz, iba sin sol,

Iba sin un sentido, iba muriéndome,

Iba volando sobre el mar

Con las alas rotas

Ay, amor apareciste en mi vida

Y me curaste las heridas

Ay, amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol,

Eres mi pan de cada día

Apareciste con tu luz.

No, nunca te vayas,

Oh, no te vayas, no

Tú eres la gloria de los dos

Hasta la muerte

En un mundo de ilusión

Yo estaba desahuciado

Yo estaba abandonado

Vivía sin sentido,

Pero llegaste t

Ay amor tú eres mi religión

Tu eres mi luz, tu eres mi sol

Abre el corazón, abre el corazón

Hace tanto tiempo corazón

Vivía en dolor, en el olvido

Ay, amor eres mi bendición, mi religión

Eres el col que cura el frío

Apareciste con tu luz

No, no, no me abandones

No, nunca mi amor,

Gloria de los dos

Tu eres mi sol, tu eres mi todo

Toda tu eres bendición

En un mundo de ilusión

Yo estaba desahuciado

Yo estaba abandonado

Vivía sin sentido,

Pero llegaste t

Ay amor tú eres mi religión

Tu eres mi luz, tu eres mi sol

Abre el corazón, abre el corazón

Viviré siempre a tu lado con tu luz

Oh, oh, oh

Moriré estando a tu lado

Eres gloria y bendición

Oh, oh, oh

Eres tu mi bendición

Eres tu mi religión, yee

Oh, oh, oh

Eres tu mi eternidad

Y hasta eres salvación

Oh, oh, oh

No tenía nada

Y hoy te tengo con la gloria

Con la gloria, con la gloria

Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor

Eres tu mi bendición

Eres mi luz, eres mi sol.

Notas de la autora: Mione muchas gracias por tus Reviews!!! Espero que este cap también te haya agradado. Como lo anuncie en el resumen, la historia está arañiando el final...sigan leyendo!!


	10. Juntos para siempre

**Capitulo 10: Juntos para siempre ( Final-epilogo)**

El lujoso corredor estaba desierto, pero en aquellas penumbras se escuchaban unas pequeñas risas que trataban de ser ocultadas. A las tientas una puerta se abrió y dos personas risueñas pudieron entrar. Eran un hombre y una mujer. Él llevaba la camisa blanca por fuera del pantalón y la cortaba desecha en el cuello. Ella llevaba un prominente vestido blanco, de corset y falda. La débil luz de luna que se colaba entre las cortinas de seda blanca, dejaba ver sus rostros felices y sonrojados, quizás por estar en ese momento intimo o quizás por el alcohol que llevaban incorporado. Ella se sacó los zapatos y se tumbó atrevida en la gran cama que había allí. Él la miró con cariño, aunque siendo cociente de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Se colocó encima de ella, sin aplastarla, y comenzó a besarla. Ella entre suspiros y risas dijo: y...mañana...a Cuba.

Por la mañana, varios días después de aquella noche que se convirtió en el recuerdo más atesorado por su memoria, entreabrió los ojos al notar que algo le rozaba la nariz. La cortina de la habitación del hotel. Abrió totalmente los ojos y contempló todo satisfecho. Ella tumbada a su lado, dormitando todavía con una sábana ligera tapándole su desnudo cuerpo. Por la ventana se podía contemplar la costa de mar azul y arena dorada. Aunque le quedarán dos días nada más de estadía allí no se sentía nostálgico.

Se levantó tranquilo y se introdujo en el baño para darse una ducha. Estaba apunto de meterse en la bañadera cuando sintió una adormilada voz tras él:

-No me vas a invitar?- preguntó.

La examinó un instante ante de responderle. Estaba envuelta en la sábana como si fuera una romana.

-Si, claro... creí que estabas durmiendo.

-Si, pero me desperté con el sonido de la ducha- le respondió dejando a un lado su 'vestimenta' y metiendose con él

-Perdón.- sonrió mientras sentía el agua recorrerlo.

Tum...tum...tummm

Una batalla? no. Voldemort y sus mortifagos? No....entonces??!!

Hermione se despertó ágilmente al escuchar un ruido similar a tambores, pero sus dudas se aclararon cuando vio a sus dos hijos mellizos parados enfrente de su cama matrimonial. Ambos estaban vestidos, ella con su vestido y él con jean y remera. Estaban muy sonrientes:

-Vamos

-A

-Hogwarts- solían tener la costumbre de cada uno completara el dialogo del otro. En un tiempo a sus padres les pareció gracioso, pero ahora era algo molesto y más si eran las 8:30 de la mañana. Hermione se tumbó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, deseando que cuando los abriera sólo fuera una soltera codiciada en Australia. Pero cuando los volvió abrir sus hijos estaban allí, peor aún... el más pequeño, Tom, también estaba allí con sus 5 años exigiendo zucaritas . Con un dejo de molestia se levantó y en el mismo impulso despertó a Ron, quien hasta ese momento dormía como un tronco.

Ambos se despertaron, para su alegría, Brethany, su hija mayor de 13 años, ya había preparado el desayuno. Los gemelos Alexia y Federic estaban desayunando. Solo faltaba Tom. Hermione miró con orgullo su adormilada familia. Brethany es pelirroja igual que Ron, pero tenía sus ojos, y aplicada como su madre . Los mellizos tienen el pelo marrón alborotado pero los ojos azules, y eran prácticamente iguales salvo por el detalle de que Federic es sumamente aplicado y correcto, en cambio Alexia es muy inteligente, pero muy revoltosa. Sus padres la veían como la versión femenina de Fred y George. Por último estaba Tom, pelirrojo y de ojos azules. Era muy atento y observador.

Cuando todos los baúles estuvieron listos y en el auto. Toda la familia subió a la Senic de la familia. Los mellizos no tardaron en molestar a su hermana, que se la notaba nerviosa.

-Ahh...ya sé porque estas así- comenzó Aly o Alexia- por ese rubio alto

-Como era su nombre...Malfoy?- preguntó Federic con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

-Oh, si

-A callar, idiotas!!!- respondió enardecía su hermana, cuyas estaban rojas igual que una manzana.

-Chicos, chicos- comenzó su madre volteándose.

-Mamá esto es un problema de factores- argumentó Brethany

-Factores?

-Claro, yo soy el factor pensante, Aly el factor idiotizante, Federic el factor estresante y Tom...bueno, él es el factor chillante- respondió orgullosa

-Hey- se quejaron sus hermanos.

Su madre largo un bufido. No toleraba las discusiones de sus hijos, no tenían sentido como las que ella mantenía de adolescente con... Miró de reojo a Ron, quien hacía rato aguantaba la risa.

Una vez en la estación los chicos se organizaron para pasar de a uno. En el anden 9 y ¾ los esperaba el legendario Expreso Hogwarts. Brethany divisó a su grupo de amigas y a Malfoy y se fue de allí. Ron miró con molestia como su hijita saludaba con un beso en la mejilla al rubio. De tras de ellos aparecieron Ginny y Zack, que traían a Mike, su revoltoso hijo. Luego de saludar rápidamente a sus tíos, el chico se reunió con sus primos. Produciendo un sonoro saludo de manos con Aly y Federic.

-Hogwarts es muy grande- comentó el joven

-Si, vamos a meternos en líos!! Los tíos Fred y George me han contado de unas armaduras que...- comenzó la chica emocionada mientras empujaban sus carritos hacia el tren y su hermano hacia muecas de horror ante de el hecho de quebrar tantas reglas juntas.

Tom los miraba con tristeza alejarse, lo mismo que Catherine, la hermana menor de Mike de 5 años de edad. Sus padres se acercaron para despedirse. El tren se puso en marcha y los tres chicos asomaron sus cabezas:

-No te aflijas Tom, te enviaremos muchas lechuzas... aunque no puedes leer- lo consoló su hermano

-Eso y un retrete- agregó su hermana saludando con la mano, haciendo que las pulseras de su muñera formaran un animado remolido multicolor

-Yo también te enviaré uno, Cathy!!- gritó feliz Mike.

El tren dobló en una curva y aquellos rostros felices desaparecieron. Sus padres no los verían hasta el final del curso, por lo que respiraron aliviados. Zack, Ginny, Hermione y Ron salieron junto a sus pequeños de King Cross. Cada uno debía ir a su trabajo y en el caso de Tom y Catherine a la escuela.

_Se acomodó en el cielo para ver como el tren se dirigía al norte y luego vio como sus amigos subían a los autos a enterrarse en la feliz monotonía de sus vidas. La brisa le agitó los cabellos negros, pese a la transparencia de su alma y los años que pasaban, se había conservado intacto. Sonrió al verlos todos felices, aunque sus ojos verdes eran muy melancólicos. Sentía orgullo porque una nueva generación ocuparía su lugar: Mike en su lugar, Aly en el lugar de Ron y Federic como Hermione._

_Extendió las alas y sacudió la túnica, era hora de volver. Sino las puertas del cielo no se cuidarían solas, él era uno de los cuidadores. Por haber sido uno de los más jóvenes y valientes en llegar._

Cuando te miro siento de todo..el mundo se para me siento solo

No encuentro lugar a donde ir

No encuentro el lugar para salir

Ya no se que sentís por mi..

Pense que me querias como tu decias

Y ahora nose si es asi

Que va a pasar con nosotros si seguimos asi

El tiempo pasa y yo sigo igual por ti

Los sentimientos cada dia crecen mas

Y como poder mostrarte si no estas aquí..

El tiempo corre aunque no querramos

Porque cura todo y como cura hace olvidar

Te puedo decir que en este momento vivo por ti

Pero me haces sufrir y decidi olvidarme de ti

Nose si ahora lo podre hacer pero con el tiempo tal ves

Se que lo que siento por ti es real y que nose que hacer para

Que estes aquí , nose que hacer

Dicen que los ojos son espejos del alma

Mirame a los ojos fijate que siento por ti

Ahí te daras cuenta de que te quiero de verdad

**Fin**

**Notas finales:**hola, tanto tiempo...siento el retraso, es que tuve examenes hasta el día de mi cumpleaños ¬¬( maldito profesor de tecnología). Ha sido un final muy mezclado y capas no he cumplido con todas las expectativas, pero bueno...

Muchas gracias a todos aquel que haya seguido este relato y los veo en los proximos FF!!


End file.
